Set Up
by CatchingTheDreams
Summary: Naruto is tired of dealing with Sasuke's FanGirls so he's setting up a plan to get Sasuke a girl, Sakura! Will it work? Read to find out SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Ugh Mornings

This is my very first NarutoFanFic!! HOORAY!!!!!! XD...

Okay I'll stop...anyway this is a SasuSaku set up so if you don't like the couple then don't READ!!! Naruto will be in here too (YAY!!!)

Plz read if you are a fan or just bored outta ur MIND Review if you can. Hope you like it

CatchingTheDreams

Key:

_Italics_:Sasuke's thoughts

**Bold**:Naruto's thoughts

Underline: Sakura's thoughts

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Ugh...Mornings...

"Arghhhh...snores..." snored Naruto. "Hinata...hehe...hi...na..ta.." Naruto then started to giggle in his sleep.

_Can he be more of a loser?_ wondered Sasuke. He turned the page of his novel while his spiky blonde roomate continued on snoring. He ran his hand through his

raven black hair then averted his eyes away from the window which SasukeFan Girls crowded around screaming his name repeatly._Damn girls..._ Then Sasuke

set the book down then got a pillow from his bed. He towered over the snoring Naruto then raised the pillow in the air and started to hit naruto off his bed.

"Hey! Hey! HEEEEEEY! Get up you dobe!" yelled Sasuke.

"I'm up! I'm up! Stop hitting me with that damn pillow!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away then sat up. "You could've just tapped on my should you know..."grunted

Naruto.

"I thought a pillow would've been more fun," smirked Sasuke. "Now go they those bastards out there to get lost."

"Why me?" complained Naruto.

"Because I said so now go." Sasuke left to go to the rest room.

**Who does he think he is?? Making me get rid of those girls in the morning. I mean it's his fault their there anyway! He's the one who seductively **

**seduced them! Sasuke this sasuke that...if only he had a girlfriend then the damn bastards would leave him alone. Hmm...who...who...?? **Naruto

left the dorm then walked out in the crowd of sreaming girls in his PJ's. He grunted then curse under his breathe. He stood up straight then...

_**"ALRIGHT YOU DAMN BASTARDS GET LOST OR YOU"LL BE DEALING WITH ME! NARUTO UZUMAKI!"**_shouted out Naruto.

After the crowd of girls left the window Naruto returned to his dorm awaiting for his warm soft bed. He laid down on his bed then went into deep thought

**Hmmm...who's the best girl for my best friend Sasuke-teme? ...Ten-Ten? No wait. Neji would kill Sasuke for that and besides I don't think **

**Sasuke like brunettes. What about Ino? Uhhh...nevermind...Temari? Nope. She's dating Shikamaru. Hinata? No wait! She's mine. If Sasuke-teme**

**even thought about asking Hinta out he'll have ta deal with me first!!! ...I can't think of anyone! Think Naruto!!**

**Think!! C'mon use your stupid damn brain! **

"Wait a minute..." Naruto sat up with a big grin. "SAKURA!" Naruto jumped up and down on his bed like the little fool he was. He smiled at the thought of getting

Sakura and Sasuke together.

"Huh? What about Sakura?" Sasuke walked out of the bathroom drying his wet hair. Obviously he just took a shower.

"Oh...nothing," **Hehe...this is gonna be my best plan yet!** "Hey Sasuke-teme!"

"What"

"What do you think about Sakura-chan? Hm?"

"She's annoying..." Sasuke opened his book and started reading where he left off.

"You don't think she's cute?"

"No."

"Beautiful?"

"No."

"Adorable?"

"No."

"Delicous-"

"No!" Sasuke twitched. "Naruto if your gonna keep asking 20 questions then I'll kick you out." _Why is he asking me such stupid questions? I mean I have _

_absolutly no feelings for that pink haired girl anyway..._he started to flush trying not to regret what he just thought.

"Fine...not even sexy?"

"OUT!"

"What?! This is my room-" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar then kicked him out of their dorm. Literally. "Hey!!! Let me in BASTARD!!!" Naruto banged the

door repeatly. The other college students looked at Naruto with a strange look. Some began tolaugh at his duckie PJ's. Naruto tuned around and saw a crowd of

people looking at him laughing out of control. "I"M GONNA KILL YOU SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!!" yelled out Naruto. It echoed throughout the whole University.

-----MEANWHILE-----

Was that Naruto? Hm.

"Hey Ino, wake up!" said Sakura. She shooked her sleeping roomate.

"W-w...what..time izz it?" said Ino sleeply.

"10:35 a.m." said Sakura.She started to comb her hair still looking at her sleepy friend.

"WHAT?!! I'm late for a date!" Screamed Ino. She sprinted off to the bathroom. "AHHHH!!!" Sakura stumbled off of her chair at Ino's very loud screechy

yelp. "WHO USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER????!!!!"

"I duno...maybe Ten-Ten...hehe..." I guess I sued up all the hot water again...haha...ehh... The pink haired girl then got dress. She too was going oput, but not on a

date though. She was going to hang out with Hinata her 3th roomate. Having 3 roomates can be very...ehhh... The corner of her mouth twitched. She continued

dressing. She put on a mini jeanskirt, red zip-up collar shirt with no sleeves, and wedged shoes with red laces. After she was down with coming her short pink hair

She looked at herself in the mirrror. She smiled sadly. sigh Why do I dress up if Sasuke-kun never even glance at me? Then she grabbed her white purse and

head towards the door. "Bye Ino!! Tell Senji I said hello!!" Yelled Sakura.

"Okay! Bye!" Shouted Ino over the roaring water. Then Sakura set off to meet Hinata at the Cafe.

-----BACK TO NARUTO AND SASUKE-----

"Sasuke your dead!" The door slammed loud that the picture of Hinata and him fell off the wall.

"Hm?" Sasuke was putting on his black jacket.

"KICKING ME OUTTA MY OWN DORMYOU BITCH!" Naruto yelled into Sasuke face.

"Whatever I'm out." Sasuke left the room without a glanced back.

"W-W-WHAT?! YOU GET YOUR DAM ASS HERE AND FACE ME COWARD!" Naruto shouted after Sasuke. He clenched his hand into a fist and started

stomp like a whiny kid outside his dorm. Everyone turned and stared. Naruto stopped immediately then blushed. "Hehe..I was uhh...killing a coachroach..."

**This is the most embrassing day ever...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!!! FIRST CHAPTER DONE!!! I'm a happy girl now!XD I hope you like it because there will be more l8ter!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Hugs and Kisses for anyone who reviews!!! Please?


	2. Chapter 2:Plan Into Action

KONECHIWA!! Here's the next chapter!! YAY!! I'm excited. This is my 1st ever FanFic on this site so please be kind. XD Anyway I hope you continue reading. Anyway I rated this T because there might be some very mild lemon very very little cause it's just T

-hint hint- hehehe... Well here it is! CH. 2 !!!!!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER!!!!!I DO NOT DOWN NARUTO I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!

I wish I did though. I bet everyone says that. That whatever his name is is the damnist luckiest guy on earth!! -cries in agony-

-sniffs- I-I-I'll be fine...just read on...I'll recover soon -continue to sob-

-CatchingTheDreams

Key:

_Italics_: Sasuke's thoughts

**Bold**: Naruto's thoughts

Underlined:Sakura's thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Plan into Action

"Ohayo Hinata!" Sakura greeted. She smiled at her beautiful black haired friend then sat down in the Cafe. She wore a white spagetti top with a blueheart on it, a black jean miniskirt with pockets, laced up sandals with white laces, a silver locker (Naruto gave her) , and her hair up in a long high ponytail. She looked hot.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Hinata smiled. "I glad you came Sakura. It was getting pretty lonely.Well sort of..." Hinata glanced behind her. Sakura looked to see some hot Senior College guys looking at Hinata with dirty thoughts. Dammit! Hinata get all the good ones!!"Those guys wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway how was your morning so far?"

"Fine I guess. Ino was late for her date again.." (I made a rhyme!! Srry jst had to say tht)

" Thought so. Is she going out with Senji?"

"Yea...he's really hot."

"So Sakura tell me..."

"Hm?"

"Are you going out with anyone?" Sakura spitted out her coffee stunned at Hinata's question.

"W-what?"

"I mean Sakura-chan. Your hot, young, and beautiful. You should go out. Your not getting any younger."

"W-well what about you?"

"You know I'm going out with Naruto-kun." Damn...

" I don't think any guy would wanna go out with a pink haired big forehead smarty girl..."

"Don't say that Sakura-chan!" Hinta stood up then grabbed Sakura's arm. She dragged Sakura out of the Cafe and led her to the big fountain the University had.

"Okay, tonight, you me, Ten-Ten, and Ino are gonna have a girls night out!"

"Hinata-" Girls Nite Out? Urgghhh...This is gonna be such a long day...

"No! We are gonna have some good quality fun 2nite! You better wear your sexiest clothes cause we're going clubbing!" Hinata exclaimed. She gave Sakura a big smile.

"Fine..." I guess it wouldn't hurt. I dont want to make Hinata upset. It hurts me to see her cry.

"Okay meet us here at the fountain at 6 o'clock sharp."

"Six? That early?"

"Oh just deal with it Sakura-chan."

"Whatever I'll meet you here." Sakura then look at her watchtosee it was 12:49 a.m. "Crap! I'm late for class! See ya Hinata!" Sakura sprinted away to her class.

"Don't forget!!" cried out Hinata.

"I won't!"

Hinata waited until Sakura was out of sight. She reached into her white purse to grab her black razor cell. She started to dial a number.

**Sasuke-teme...that ----- damn bitch...he goes off making me embrass myself in front of the whole campus twice today!!! Why I bet if he had ****a girlfriend I would finally be in peace...yea...**

While Naruto was still in that thought he cleaned up himself getting ready for the late day. Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"Hey!"

"Hinata! So what's up?"

"It worked!"

"Sakura actually took the bait?" **And she was supposed to be the smart one.**

"Yup! The plan is set. Naruto-kun, did you get Sasuke yet?"

"Not yet...hehe...I'm pretty pissed off at him at the moment...I don't wanna talk 'bout it"

"Oh i already know. Everyone is talking about you in your duckie PJ's. I can't believe you still wear them Naruto-kun!" Hinata started to giggle. **Already?? Damn ****that was fast...**

"Ehh...I'll have to get back to you. Now I just have to find Sasuke-teme."

"Ok, bye"

"Later" Naruto hung up.

-----MEANWHILE-----

Sasuke was strolling along the campus. On his way he stopped by the Cafe to get a some coffee. He spotted Sakura and Hinata talking. He sat down at the counter

trying to listen onto their conversation but got nothing. _What could they be talking about? _Sasuke took a sip of his coffee then tried again. Then he heard Sakura.

"...yea he's really hot."

_Who's she talking about? Me? No...Is she seeing some guy? It can't be! She's suppose to like me not any other -BEEP- guy!!!_ (Srry I cannot type that bad word ; ) _I mean I'm the hottest guy on the face of Japan!!_ _No one can resist me! Dammit! _

_Your doing it again..._

_Shut up!!_

_If i shut up then you shut up too._

_Nevermind. Anyway just admit your in LOVE with that girl._

_No I'm not._

_Yes you are._

_No I'm NOT!_

_Yes you are_

_NO I"M NOT!_

_Your so stubborn._

_Then that makes you stubborn._

_Whatever._

_Can I stop talking to myself now?_

_That's your choice. Your the one talking to yourself._

_ARGGHH!!! I gottta stop doing this..._

_Yes we do._

_Shut up._

_Then you shut yourself._

_I'm doing this again aren't I?_

_It's your fault that your thinking this._

_Not it's not._

_Yes it is your thinking of me as s different person in your mind so you think that I think that both of us are thinking._

_-brain crashes-_

Sasuke snapped back to reality to see Sakura and Hinata were gone. Sasuke left the Cafe wondering who Sakura was talking about. He took a sip of his coffee and walked into the park right outside the campus. But suddenly. Sasuke and someone crashed into each. Both fell to the ground. Sasuke's coffee spilled on the pavement and the person's book scattered everywhere.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Sasuke looked up to see it was Sakura. She was blushing madly and looked like she was going into tears.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke? I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-" Sakura bent down to gather her books. Sasuke bent down to help. Then their hands touch. Sakura pulled her back quickly and began to blush more.

"It's okay." he said cooly. He handed to notebook to Sakura and gave a small smile.

Why's he smiling? He never smiles...do I have something on my teeth?

"...Thanks..." She stared at Sasuke's eyes to see if they were fooling around. But she was lost in his seductive Uchiha trance.

"Uhh..Sakura?" Sakura blinked hard then gave a little embrassed laughter.

"Oh...uhh..hehe..well I have to be going..."

_This is your chance!!_

_No way!_

_C'mon or I'll force you!!!_

"Wait Sakura..." Sakura stopped in her footsteps then turned around

"Hm?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"W-w-what?" Is he actually...

" I-I-I mean if your not d-doing anything maybe..." Sasuke sputtered. _Damn...Why am I getting like this?_

"Sorry...I have plans tonight Sasuke...Maybe tomorrow...?" sakura walked up to Sasuke and smiled.

CHA! Why the hell did you do that???

Well I can't just break Hinata's promise! She might cry!

Let her cry for all of God's sake! This is your chance to impress Sasuke-kun!!

Sorry I just can't

I hate it when your have to be an angel...

"Oh..okay tomorrow then..." Sasuke gave a sad expression then lighten up.

"Bye Sasuke-kun...thank you anyway..." Sakura dropped her books (on purpose) then gave Sasuke a hug. He was so stunned by her action he almost made the two of them stumbled onto the ground. The Sakura let go immediately when she realizes what she had done. "Oh! I'm so sorry again!"

"It's okay Sakura..." Sasuke gathered her books then handed it to her.

"Thanks, again"

"No problem" _If only she held on longer...her chest was so...I'm such a pervert... _Then Sakura left Sasuke standing in the park drowning deep in his thoughts...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn...I say damn way too much...hehe...anyway I finally finished!! Chapter 3 will b up tomorrow! I'm so tired and I have to study for exams...

Total nightmare...I hope everyone like it YAAY!!! Sasuke talked to himself alot in this Ch. So did Sakura and Naruto. They need to get out of that habit. XD

Well anyway, next Ch. will b the _**CLUBBING**_ that one will b very interesting maybe some action hint hint again..anyway I'm off to bed bye!

Cookies!!! For anyone who reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3: Clubbing

Sorry I woke up late...It's a Saturday and I wanted to sleep in. Hmph! Well anyway here's Ch. 3 CLUBBING!!!  
YAY!!!! Oh there might a little kissing here but I'm not telling who!

Key:

_Italics:_ Sasuke's thoughts

**Bold:** Naruto's thoughts

Underlined: Sakura's thoughts

( ): Authors Notes/thoughts

DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own Naruto!! -sobbs again-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Clubbing

**Where could he be??**

Naruto sprinted from place to place in search of the Uchiha. Naruto went to the Cafe, then the mall , after that the museum, some of his classes, but nowhere the was Sasuke in sight.

**Crap!! It's 5:30! Already! I have to find Sasuke-teme or else the plan is ruined! I will not let that happen...**

Then Naruto ran to the park hoping Sasuke was there.

_I can't believe Sakura turned me down...What's wrong with me? Am I losing it? Does she hate me for some reason? _

The raven haired boy sighed then sat on a bench in the park. He took another sip of his cold coffee. It's been 2 hours since Sakura declined Sasuke's invitation. He was still sulking.(What a baby Sasuke!)

_Man...your losing your charm_

_You again..._

_Yea I'll always be here no matter what._

_I hate you_

_I know...so you hate yourself?_

_Yes_

_Why?_

_For being such an idiot..._

_Now how does that make you feel? -laughter-_

_Shut the-_

"Sasuke-teme!!" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto running towards him.

"Huh? Naruto?"

"Finally..." Naruto paused for air. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?!"

"You could've called me. I have my cell," Sasuke took out his cellphone out of his pocket and showed it to Naruto.

"DAMN IT!!" Naruto said. He smacked himself in the forehead. **God! Why am I such an idiot? I should've checked his cellphone...ARGHH!!! **

"Baka..." Sasuke snickered.

"Oh shut up..."

"So why were you looking for me?"

"Oh...We're going out tonight!" Naruto gave his signature big grin.

"Nah" Naruto frowned at Sasuke's response.

"You have to. C'mon Sasuke-teme we need to go out and have some fun...like clubbing!"

"I said no and stop calling me teme" Sasuke scolded. (awww but I thought it was cute)

"Whatever your still going or else!" Naruto walked up to Sasuke and they stood eye to eye.

"Are you threatening me?" Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"What if I am? You are goining or else I'll make you"

"Let's see you try DOBE"

"I thought you never asked TEME" Naruto took a big coil of rope from behind.

"W-T-F?! Where did you get the rope??"

"I thought you might declined so I brought rope just in case." Naruto snickered and attacked Sasuke.

---------MEANWHILE-----------

Should I've accept Sasuke-kun's offer?

Cha! You should've!! 

Who asked you anyway?

You.

Hm.

You had your chance Sakura-san

Why am I calling myself san?

I don't know

Sasuke-kun...

"Baka, Sakura!!" yelled Ino.

"Uhhh...what?" Sakura snapped back into reality.

"Did you even hear a word I've said?"

"Ehh...something about school? Hehe..."

"No! I said it's time to get ready. Stop daydreaming and hurry"

"Whatever...bossy"

"What did you just say?!"

"N-nothing..." Sometimes Ino-san can be pretty scary...

It was almost 6:00 when Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata arrived. The Clubbing theme was Black, White and Sexy. Sakura wore a white short dress no sleeves, white high boots that went to her tigh, and her hair up in a small pony tail. Ino wore a white mini-mini skirt a leather top with no straps nor sleeves and white laced up high heels. Hinata was wearing a black short jacket with a hood that showed her stomache, black stellitos that went up to her knee, and a black mini jean skirt with a white belt. Ten-Ten was wearing a black top, cut-off sleeves, black leather mini skirt and black wedged sandals. They looked awesome.

(Phew that look a while to describe their outfits...)

They got into Ten-Ten's black Cadillac. (Very Nice in my opinion) And drove off to the Club. When they group arrived at the Club they walked right in showing the guards their VIP passes so they didn't have to wait. It was a sepectacular sight. Everything was black and white. The walls where painted deep dark black while the furnitures, tables, bar were glowing neon white. White neon lights flashed and everyone was dancing and enjoying.

"C'mon Sakura-chan! Let's dance!" Hinata said over the roaring music.

"W-what about Ino and Ten-ten" Sakura turned to see Ino and ten-Ten with some guys over by the bar. "Nevermind! Let's dance" Hinata pulled Sakura into the crowd and started dancing. Both were dancing with 3 different guys they didn't even knew.

Wow I'm actually having a great time!

Cha! We got 3 hot guys in the palm of our hands!

Then suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Hinata's waist!

"Ahh! Naruto-kun you've made it!!" She turned around to see Naruto wearing a white shirt with the first 4 buttons unbutton, white pants, and white new shoes.

**Damn...Hinata _looks_ awesome!**

"I told you I would" Naruto gave Hinata a passionate kiss. The guys who were dancing with her left with disappointed. Naruto was just about to enter his toungue in Hinata's mouth and groaning. This is a disgusting sight...Sakura looked away to let the couple have there moment.

"You brought me here to see you 2 lovers makeout? What a waste of time." Sasuke came out from behind of Sakura. She gave a jumped when Sasuke appeared. He wore a shirt like Naruto's except it was black, the first 4 button were unbutton, black pants with a white belt, and black shoes. To top it off he also wore a chain necklace. He looked HOT! (giggle)

Sasuke-kun's here too?

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke said seductively.

"Hi..." Sakura turned her head around so that Sasuke wouldn't see her blushing madly. Then Hinata pulled Naruto out ofthe crowd to speak with him privately.

"You really got Sasuke-teme to come?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yea..It was kind hard. I had to tie him up and drag him to the car." Naruto revealed the bruised on his arm.

"Oh my..."

"It's nothing really...now we just have to get them together..."

"Hey where's Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura looked around.

"Probaly looking for a place to make-out"

"Hm.Maybe..." Why's he here?.. The Sasuke looked as Sakura. _She looks really __**good...**_ _I'm being perverted again...god I'm turning in Naruto and Kakashi-sempai..._

"Sasuke-kun who are you looking at?" Sakura already knew who he was looking at _**Herself**_.

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan c'mon over here!" Naruto shouted over the loud music.

_He has to stop calling me teme. And that's with the Sakura-chan? He's got Hinata? Isn't that good enough? He better not do anything... _

Sasuke and Sakura walked over to the booth where Hinata and naruto were sitting.

A waiter came. "So what will it be?" he asked.

"Sakura, Sasuke do you want anything?" asked Hinata. Before they could answer Naruto said "Two Whiskeys and 2 Sex on the Beach"

"Okay coming right up."

Sakura and Sasuke were about toprotest until they were interrupted again "We're going dancing watch our drinks? Agriato!!" Hinata and Naruto left in a hurry leaving the 2 in the booth alone.

"What's up with their attitude?" Sakura said quietly.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said. The two were in silence until someone came.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Wow you look gorgeous. " It was Sai. He also came to the club. He wore black, similar to Sasuke except he rolledup his sleeves revealing muscular arms. _Why the hell is HE here? _

"It that you Sai? Oh my gosh!" Sakura jumped up and gave Sai a big hug. Sasuke gave Sai a stolid look. Sai just gave him a big smile. "It's been too long Sai-san"

_Is she actually flirting with him?? Can't be!_

"That it has." Then the music changed. "I love this song wanna dance?" _Alright time for me to step in!!_

Meanwhile Hinata and Naruto watched from afar...

"Did Sai already asked Sakura to dance?" Hinata whispered.

"Yea she took the bait! wait! Sasuke stepped in! Just as we planned!! It's finally working!"

"It was convinent that you still kept in touch with Sai-san."

-----Back to SasuSaku!!-----

"Sorry but she's with me..." Sasuke suddenly saidin a cold threatening voice. Sakura looked at Sasuke stunned. Sai just smiled. (Sai's in on the plan too)

"Well it doesn't look like it. Is this true Sakura-chan?" Sai smiled at her.

"I-I-..."Sakura sputtered then couldn't say anything. Then Sasuke got up and took Sakura's waist. then he whispered in her ear. "Let's dance." Sakura was shocked by Sasuke's action. The two left Sai at the booth. Still smiling at them Sai walked over to Naruto and Hinata giving them the thumbs-up.

"Alright! The plan is going into action!" Naruto annouced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!! Chapter 3 done. Saskue finally steps up!! I did a lot of describing in this one...he.he.he...Anyway next 1 might be up later...maybe...I'm still tired...sorry

I hope you like it and please reivew!!

Next chapter will be all about Saskue and Sakura! No Naru,Hin,Sai,Ino, blah blah blah okay you get the idea. Hope you continue reading!!!!

-CatchingTheDreams

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO!

I would also like to thank everyone who reivew the last 2 chapters!! Hugs for them all!


	4. Chapter 4: Whiskey and Bets

I'm BACK!! YAY!! Srry i didn't update this Ch. cause yesterday was my Daddy's B-day!!! He's gettting really old (jst kiddin' lol) Anyway this is the chapter that is only Sasuke and Sakura. No Hinata, Naruto, Sai, blah blah blah... I would also like to thank everyone who reivewed. You guys are so kind!! XOXOXOX!!!!

Okay I'll stop talking. On with the story! Wait! In this chapter will have some _**drinking**_ going on!I disaprove!! I'm not trying to encourage anyone to drink! Please don't let this_** infulence **_anyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NARUTO! -cries-

Key:

_Italics: _Sasuke's thoughts

Underlined: Sakura's thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Whiskeys and Bets

The booming music ran through Sakura's ears as she swayed her hips and moved her arms around her dance partner Sasuke. The club was beginning to get more crowded. Sasuke and Sakura had to dance closer and closer to each other every second until their bodies almost touched. Sakura moved back quickly hoping that Sasuke didn't notice. But he did anyway. The others were no where in sight so the two continued dancing to the music.

I got too close to him...

So? Didn't you like that feeling?

C'mon admit it. I know you do.

Fine I do! But still I got too close to his personal space...-blushes-

I bet he liked that

How can you be so sure?

Because I'm your inner Sakura...

Whatever.

_Why did she moved back...I liked that feeling..._

_Maybe she wanted to dance with that Sai guy instead..._

_I highly doubt that...she would rather dance with me._

_Your sure about that?_

_Yes...no...I don't know!_

_Then ask her._

_No._

_Why not? Scared of asking cute wittle Sakura...hm?_

_Of course not..._

_Then ask._

_Fine._

Sasuke got a hold of Sakura waist and pushed her closer to him. Her face turned red. Then he whispered in her ear,

"Sakura...I was wondering..."

"W-w-wondering what?" Sakura answered.

"...why did you move away from me when we were dancing?"

"...huh?"

"Was it because you'd rather dance with **Sai**...?" His eyes narrowed.

"No! No! Of course not...that isn't the reason." Sakura pulled away from Sasuke's arms.

_She pulled away again...Dammit...next time I'll keep a better grip._

"Then what's the reason?" Sasuke looked right into Sakura's jaded green eyes with sincerity.

"I just thought that you needed some space that's all.."

"Oh."

_I'm so stupid!! Baka. baka. baka!!!_

"Sasuke-kun? You okay?" Sakura laid her hand on his broad shoulders.

Mmmm...muscular...

Stop that!

What? Your enjoying it too.

"Yea, just fine. Let's get drinks." Sasuke lead Sakura toward the bar.

"What would it be?" The bartender asked.

"2 whiskeys." Sakura answered.

"You sure about that?" Sasuke was surprised that Sakura can handle whiskeys.

_I hope she doesn't pass out._

"You don't think I can handle them?" Sakura smirked.

"Here you go." The bartender handed 2 whiskeys and 2 glass cups.

"Thanks." Sasuke poured the whiskey into both glasses. "I don't mean to offend you but you don't seem like the girl to drink."

"What?" Sakura laughed. "I bet you I could handle a bottle of whiskey."

"I bet you couldn't." Sasuke gave a grin.

"Fine let's make a bet. First one to up-chuck, pass out, or give in loses."

"Let's make it more interesting." Sasuke stated.

"Okay...uhhh...let me think..."

Ooo! Ooo! Say if he loses he has to streak the campus in his boxers. That would be an interesting sight!

No way!

Yes way! C'mon it'll be sooo funny and you will get to see his abs!

"Okay if you lose then you have to streak the campus in your boxers...if you have any," Sakura began to laugh. I thought so...-inner laughs-

"W-what? Do I have to? " Sakura nodded. "Fine, then if I lose, which is I highly doubt, I will streak the campus in my boxers."

_Is she for real?_

_Yeah._

_She's preverted._

_I like that about her..._

_...nothing to say..._

_What should we say if she loses?_

_Got it! Make her swim in the fountain tommorow midnight in a bikini or your choice._

_Wow we're so preverted._

_We're guys aren't we?_

_Very true._

"Okay your turn Sasuke-kun."

"Okay, okay..." Sasuke began to laugh hard. "Sorry, okay. If you lose then tomorrow midnight you have to swim in the fountain on campus in the bikini of my choice."

"Oh my god...are you serious?" Sakura's mouth hung opened.

He's preverted just like all the rest.

So what? I would wear a bikini anyday for Sasuke.

Slut.

What?! 

"I'm not playing. I am serious." Sasuke smiled an evil grin.

"Fine I accept. Let the drinking begin!" annouced Sakura. The two began drinking their whiskeys. (I disprove of this bet XD)

----20 minutes later----

There were about 7 whiskey bottles laying on the floor. Sasuke had his head down on the counter of the bar while Sakura was laughing like a luatic waving a empy whiskey bottle.

"C'mon Sasoooke-kuuunn -hiccups- have another go!" Sakura laughed histarically.

"Giveeeme." Sasuke was dizzy as well. He grabbed the whiskey next to Sakura then drank it. He began laughing too. The two lunatics began drinking again.

----10 minutes later----

12 empty whiskey bottles now laid on the floor. Sakura was out old while Sasuke continued. He drank the alst drop of whiskey then waved it in the air om front of Sakura's face like a little kid rubbing it in her face.

"I wiiiiiiiiiiinn!!!! Hooooorayy for me!" Sasuke hiccuped. He was going looney. "Noooww...Sa-ku-ra! Tomorrow midnight...you in bikini...swim in fountain...me watching! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" (He's definately drunk...)

"You okay?" The bartender asked.

"Mind youuur own!" Sasuke said. The bartender shook his head on disaprovment. Then Sasuke took Sakura and swung her body over his shoulder with the little strength he had left. Then they walked out of the screaming club and walked towards Naruto's red viper. Sasuke opened the back door (tisk tisk Naruto. You didn't lock up your car. Baka) then place laid Sakura on the seat. Then he climbed into the driver seat still drunk and drove the car (very carefully!!!) towards a nearby empty lot. He turned off the car then climed in the back seat to where the sleeping Sakura laid. He laid next to her shifting to get comfortable. Then snuggled his face into her cherry scented hair then giggle. He wrapped her arms around her waist then fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. It's also crappy in my opinion. Please to all those who kept reading continue to read! I'll update Ch. 5 later 2day! Thank you and review!!! Should this story be rated T or M? I get confused with that part...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-CatchingTheDreams


	5. Chapter 5: He's Not Gay!

Konechiwa everyone! -yawns- Sorry i went to bed at 1 last night so I'm sleepy, but that won't stop me from continuing the story! Im so excited about this chapter! Sorry can ruin it! After this one there will be like 1 or 2 more than I think it's finished. Hope everyone likes it!!!

Key:

_Italics_: Sasuke's thoughts

**Bold:** Naruto's thoughts

Underlined: Sakura's thoughts

Sorry for grammar Im tired and too lazy to fix them...hehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: He is Not Gay!

The sun's ray shined through the glass window of Naruto's viper. In the back seat was Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha fast asleep. The sun ray shined upon Sakura's face waking her up.

"Urgghhhh..." groaned Sakura. She sat up ad rubbed her eyes. Then she opened them. She looked around to see where she was.

Where am I??? Then an arm wrapped around her thigh. She blushed madly then got angry then she...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed so loudly that the car alarm went off and Sasuke woke up with a jump and bumped his head on the car's ceiling. Sasuke fell onto the seat knocked out with a goofy smile.

"Ehhhh..." was all Sasuke said.

"Huh? Sasuke-kun??" Sakura blinked a few times then looked at Sasuke with a questionable expression.

-----------

"Hmmm...uhhh..." the raven haired college student sat up in a bed wth pink silk sheets. "huh???"

_What the-beep-?!! _

_Ooo pretty._

_Your gay._

_Then your gay too._

_I am not gay._

_Then why did call yourself gay?_

_Shut up! _

_It's so amusing to see you confused and angry at the same time -inner Sasuke laughs-_

_I. Hate. You._

_Awww...I love you too. Just kidding I hate you also._

_Where am I?_

_Looks like your in a girl's bed...Sasuke-teme...did you do it without me knowing? -inner smirks-_

_Shut up!_

Sasuke looked at his surroundings. He was in a girl's dorm. He wasn't suppose to be in a girl's dorm. It was forbidden at the Konoha University. Uh-oh...

"Oh Sasuke-kun your awake." Sakura out of the bathroom wrapped in towel soaking wet. Sasuke turned around and blushed at Sakura's appearence.

Turn around Sasuke-kun...you know you like it...-inner Sakura giggles-

We're being sluty you know.

Oh be quiet party-crasher

Then Sasuke's nose began to drip blood.

_Dammit! My nose is bleeding! I'm being perverted!_

_Hahahaha -laughs histarically- I bet Sakura-chan is thinking the same thing!_

"Heh? Sasuke-kun okay?" Sakura walked over to her occupied bed. Then she laid her hand on his silky raven hair. "Hm. Seems like that bump from this morning healed down."

Wow boy's got great silky hair.

Yeah.

"Uhh...Sakura..c-could you uhh..." Sasuke sputtered. Sakura looked down at herslf then ran to the other side of the room blushing.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I'll get dress." Sakura ran agressively back to the bathroom.

_Phew I thought I was gonna lose it._

_You were about to...? I'm shocked of how little will you have._

_Silence mortal!_

_Mortal? -inner cracks up- Where'd you get that? _

_Did i really say mortal? I'm definately losing it..._

_That bump on the head must've knock your senses right out._

_Yeah._

Sasuke got off the pink bed then looked around Sakura's dorm. Then he heard a door open.

"Ahhhh!!!! Burglar!!!" Then suddenly Sasuke was knocked out again except he was tackled to the ground really hard this time. The attackers looked down at Sasuke. It was TeTen and Ino.

"Huh? Sasuke?" TenTen said. "Whoops our bad..."

"Why is Sasuke here?" Ino asked. The two got off of the knocked out Uchiha and wondered. Then Sakura walked out of the bathroom zipping up her shirt.

"Hey Ino, Tenten! Ho's it-" Sakura looked at Sasuke unconcious. "What happened? Did he hit his head on the ceiling again??? How-"

"Sakura!!" Ino and TenTen gave Sakua an embracing hug.

"Why are you so surprised to see me?" Sakura asked.

" We've been looking for you 2 everywhere lastnight! You 2 disappeared and Naruto's viper was stolen!" TenTen explained.

"Oh...Sasuke and I were sleeping in the Naruto's car." Sakura scratched her head.

"Sakura! I never knew you had it in you! Way ta go!" Ino squeled.

"Ino! I'm still a virgin. I meant that we were resting because we were on high." Sakura scolded then walked over to Sasuke and placed a pillow under his head.

"Why were you drinking anyway?" Ino asked.

"We were having an argument then it turned into a bet."

"Oh so did you win?" TenTen asked in curiousity.

"Nope" a voice came from behind. Sasuke was awake with a big grin on his face. "She loss and tonight she has to take the punishment."

"No fair! You had less whiskeys than me so it doesn't count!" whined Sakura.

"Doesn't matter you still lost." Sasuke stood up then sat down on Sakura's bed clutching her pillow.

"What is the punishment for losing the bet?" TenTen wondered.

"She has to swim in the freezing fountain 2night at midnight in a bikini of my choice." Sasuke replied. Ino and TenTen crack up laughing out of control.

"Geez Sasuke your punishment is sure harsh..." Ino said.

"Well Sakura's was for me to streak the campus in my boxers!"

"Sakura-chan! I can't believe you" Ino cried out in sarcasm. "Well any girl would like to see that. If only you won Sakura-chan" TenTen giggled at the thought of Sasuke streaking the campus in his boxers.

-------------MEANWHILE----------------

"ARRRCHHH!!!!My viper! My lovely viper!! Gone!! Forever!" cried out Naruto. Hinata sat next to him on a bench in the park.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. We'll find the viper and Sasuke and Sakura..."Hinata reasured.

**Sasuke and Sakura? Oh Yeah I forgot they were gone...**

**Your very heartless...**

**Who was that?**

**Kyubbi!**

**Oh yeah I forgot you live inside of me.**

**That makes me feel a whole lot better.**

**No problem...-sobs- My viper!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't know what that cute Hinata girl sees in you...**

**Piss off!**

"C'mon I'll take you back to your dorm," Hinata said.

"I don't wanna" Naruto pouted.

"C'mon!" Hinata got up and started pull Naruto away from bench.

"No!" Naruto wrapped his foot around the bench's leg to hold on. Everyone in the park turned around to see the couple.

"Naruto-kun! Everyone's watching!" hissed Hinata.

"I don't care. I just want my viper back!!" Naruto complained loudly.

-------Back to the Dorm!!-----------

"So Sakura let's get going!" Sasuke annouced.

"Huh? Go where?" Sakura asked.

"To get your bikini of my choice." Sasuke smiled.

"Eh?!" Ino and TenTen cracked up laughing again.

---------At Sasuke's Dorm-------------

"Okay here we are" annouced Sasuke.

"Eh? This isn't a swimsuit shop...it's your dorm..."Sakura said with a twitch.

"I know I have to perfect one in here...no I'm not a cross-dresser or gay." Sasuke stated.

"Okay good..."

Phew I thought that Uchiha was homosexual for a moment...

Thank goodness he isn't.

Sasuke opened his dorm with his key and lead Sakura into his room. He shuffled around in his closet looking for something in pecticualar.

"Ah-ha!" Sasuke walked out with a small black package in his hands. He handed it to Sakura. She opened it to see a black bikini with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"This is the one you want me to wear?" Sakura examined it's features.

"Yup it was my cousin's and for some reason she gave it too me...I thought it awkward." Sasuke sat in his chair and watch the pink haired girl examine the swimsuit.

"Okay...I'll wear it..." confirmed Sakura.

"Great." Then the door opened. Hinata came in dragging Naruto.

"Huh? Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme?" Hinata looked up at Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto snapped out of his viper crisis then gave the two a stern look.

"Where had you two been?!" demanded Naruto.

**You sound like their father.**

"In here..." Sakura replied.

"I meant last night."

"In your viper." Sasuke replied then.

"You!!" Naruto was about to tackle Sasuke but Hinata held onto him by his waist.

"N-Naruto-kun shouldn't keep a grudge about your viper!" Hinata said.

"Let me at him!!!! He took my viper!!"

**I should've know!!!! Boy is he dead meat!**

**Calm down...it's just a stupid viper.**

**It's my viper!**

**Geez...**

After Naruto had calmed down over his viper Hinata let go. Naruto gave Sasuke a threatening glare then laid down on his own bed.

"So what were you and Sasuke-teme doing _**alone**_ in here?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke was giving me his bikini." sakura responded.

"Bikini?" Naruto laughed. "I didn't know you were gay Sasuke-teme. Now I'm scared that you'll hit on me..." -laughs- Sakura walked over to Naruto then punched him giving him a black eye. "OWWW!"

"He's not gay!" Sakura shouted. "It's for a bet."

"You still didn't have to punch me!" Hinata ran over to the injured Naruto and gave him a soft kiss on the black eye comforting him. "He still seems gay..."

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke gave him an evil glare.

_Why does everyone keep calling me gay? I'm not gay!!!_

_Well you sort of seem like it...hehe...-coughs-_

_What?! How?_

_You never go out with a girl ...or even flirted ...or even had a girlfriend..._

_I kissed a girl before..._

_Yea but those girls were fan girls...that stalk you everyday...since you were 8 years old..._

_...I hate you_

_I know._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end. Phew took so long yet it's a very crappy chapter! -cries on keyboard-

Tomorrow is a schoolday so I have to go and sleep. I hate school oh so much. Who doesn't? Anyway thanks everyone who continued to read. I really appreciated it. And please continue it's almost done. The next chapter is when Sakura takes a dip in the fountain and Naruto and Hinata's plan is almost completed.

Review please!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	6. Chapter 6: Bitter Cold Kiss

Hello!! Be forewarned!! GRAMMAR IS REALLY BAD SO IS SPELLING! 2 LAZY TO CORRECT! I don't really have anything else to say but enjoy!!

-CatchingTheDreams

Key:

_Italics:_ Sasuke's thoughts

**Bold:** Naruto's thoughts

Underlined: Sakura's thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Bitter Cold Kiss

It was 10:49 pm. Sakura was getting tired and so was Sasuke, but he didn't show it. Naruto and Hinata were fast asleep on Sakura's bed. Naruto continued to talk in his sleep again. It was getting on their nerves.

"Hi...na..ta...that tickles...-girlish giggle-...Hmmm..." Naruto groaned. (Gross much...)

That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard...

We need to tell him to get a life.

Yeah... Sakura grabbed a pillow near the sleeping Ino and hugged it close to her chest. She shifted but was still asleep. TenTen on the other hand was out with Neji so she was gonna miss the action. Sakura sat in the nearest chair and continued waiting.

_So quiet...feels kinda weird..._

_Then say something_

_Why me? _

_Because..._

_Because what?_

_Because I said so._

_Your reasons are worthless._

_Just do it!_

"Hn. Naruto seems to enjoy his dream..." chuckled Sasuke.

"Yeah...he's such pervert dreaming about Hinata and him... He needs to get a life." Sakura said.

"Hn. So your actually gonna do it?"

"I don't want to but a loss is a loss...I was really hoping you would still streak the campus in your boxers..." Sakura blushed.

"Hn." He sat next to Sakura then came up to her ear to whisper, "Maybe I will..." He grinned.

"Well I better get my video camera then," the pink haired girl teased.

"Hn." Sasuke face Sakura. He was closing the gap between them. His lips got closer...to hers..She could even felt his beat beating.

So calm...so warm..so...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock went off. It was 11:45pm. The two jumped up being so startled. Sasuke quickly got up and handed Sakura the bikini.

"Time to get dress..." He laughed. Sakura snatched the swimsuit and went into the bathroom to get changed. After the bikini was on her she looked in the mirror to examine the features. (...ehhh...I'm not gonna describe what she looks like in it...I am a girl and that would be just wrong...)

I look hot!

You mean we look hot...

-inner Sakura sneers- If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have an awesome body like this!

Yeah right.

"You done?" Sasuke knocked.

"Yeah..." Sakura walked out and showed Sasuke how she looked. "Do you like?" teased Sakura.

_Damn...I think I'm getting a nosebleed...this is bad._

_She looks so hott!_

_I know...Please don't think of dirty thoughts...please_

_I think it's a little too late..sorry_

_ARRGH!! My nose is bleeding faster_

" Looks good." Saskue replied. "C'mon let's get going," He walked over to the drooling, sleeping Naruto and slapped him.

"OW! What the hell?" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up. You don't wanna wake the whole campus do you?" Sasuke hissed.

"-grunts- Hinata...c'mon wake up.." Naruto bent over andgave Hinata a sweet kiss.

"Mmm...Naruto-kun?:" Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto facing her with a smile.

"Let's go you lovers it's almost midnight!" Sakura whispered.

The four walked out into the cold night air. Sakura shivered since the only clothing her was a bikini and a small towel. They walked over to the big fountain. Naruto and Hinata sat in the bench further away so that they wouldn't get wet when the sprinklers went off. Sakura dropped the towel and stood on the edge of the fountain.

The water looks so cold...

"So are you gonna swim or not?" Sasuke asked.

"It looks so cold! I'm worried that I'll get sick!" Sakura whined.

"C'mon a bet is a bet!"

"B-But..Sasuke-kun...AHH!!" Then Sakura felt a body tackle her in the fountain. The two fell with a big splash. Naruto and Hinata even got wet.

**Great now we're wet...**

**It feels great!**

**You got fur all I got is skin!**

**Who's fault is that?**

Sakura stood up soaking in cold wet water along with Sasuke. Both shivered violently.

"Wh-What the h-hell d-di-id you do that for??!" shivered Sakura.

"Sh-Shut up-p! Y-Yo-our g-gonna wake up the w-whole c-campus!" hissed Sasuke loudly.

"I-I don't care! Yo-You did not have to t-tackle m-me!" Sakura spatted.

"W-Well I thought you were g-gonna chicken out!"

"I-I am no chi-chicken!"

"Psst Yea...sure..." Sasuke said in sarcasm.

"This is bad..."Hinata whispered. "Sakura-chan can get tick off too easily..."

"Yea I know...let's try to calm them down..." Naruto pulled Hinata towards the arguing teenagers.

"Hey, hey...Can't we just let this go and go on with the bet?" Naruto whimpered. He tried to smile.

"NO!" The two yelled.

**Geez...How tempered can you get?**

**They belong with each other definately...**

**That's for sure.**

**How about we "step" in and push their relationship a little faster..if you know what I mean.**

**Hmmm...I like the way you think Kyuubi-san.**

**Thank you.**

"Hinata...I got an idea..."Naruto pulled Hinata close and whispered his plan in her ear. "You ready?" Naruto said.

"Ready." Hinata got behind Sakura quietly while Naruto got behind Sasuke. He took both of their hands and place it on each other's.

"W-hat?" Sakura looked down to see her hand locked with Sasuke's. Naruto glanced at the two and smiled. Then with a forceful push Hinata and Naruto got the two's lips to collid into a passionate kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura then continued on with the kiss. Suddenly the sprinklers went off and the couples stood looking up at the beautiful water raining in the moonlit night. Sakura remained in Sasuke's arms while Hinata remain in Naruto's.

"So...are we still on with that bet of yours tomorow?" Sakura snickered.

"What?!" Sasuke said.

"Hinata! Bring your video cam tomorrow! We're gonna see Sasuke and his boxers!" Hinata began to blush. Naruto looked upset at the thought of his girlfriend watching his best friend streak the campus in his boxers.

"Get your best pair..." Sakura then gave Sasuke another kiss. It was longer than the 1st. "Cause I'll be watching..."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

"Ready?" Sakura turned on the video camera. Then she pointed it to Sasuke. He was in his boxers. Sasuke had a stern look on his face.

"Do I have to?" pleaded Sasuke.

"Of course! Wouldn't you do _anything_ for your girlfriend? " teased Sakura.

"Maybe..." Sasuke snatched up Sakura in his arms then pushed her on his bed to give her a paasionate kiss.

"Hmm!! Uh-huh hmm!!" mumbled Sakura loudly.

"What?" Sasuke pulled away and looked at her with a confused expression.

"It's time c'mon!" Sakura pulled Sasuke out in the public and played the camera. Sasuke remained in his place as people started to stare at him. Especially the girls. (I bet they liked that XD)

"C'mon Sa-su-ke-kun! Let's see some streaking!!" shouted Sakura teasily.

"I'll regret this..." Sasuke started to run around the whole campus in his Uchiha boxers out running the fangirls along his way. Sakura caught the whole thing on tape. He was sweating making him look more irresistable as he stopped to rest.

"C'mon Uchiha! 5 more laps!" Sakura gave him a push then he continued his streak around the campus. Hinata and Naruto came up from behind and watched Sasuke streak.

"OMG! I can't believe he's actually doing this! He deserved it!" Naruto laughed histaracally. Hinata and Sakura blushed as Sasuke ran passed them looking hott.

What strong muscles...I can't wait to lay my hand on them

Don't you dare think of it!

Think of what? -inner acts all innocent- I'm just saying that's all. -giggles-

Just don't think of anything dirty.

Too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Chapter was short. The next and last one will be when they graduated from Konoha College. Sasuke has something instored for Sakura which will shock everyone! Well not really lol. I hop you guys like it and please review!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO!


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE! READ!

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR THE STORY 'SET UP'!!!!!!!**_

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated for this story but! I have a great Idea!! I'm gonna write a sequel to this one!! Isn't that awesome??!!?? C'mon it's better than NO story at all isn't it???? Well just giving you guys this information just in ccase you wanna continue reading .

Oh and the Sequel will be called Hugs 'n' Kisses

**Summary:**

After the Set Up Naruto and Hinata were sucessful of bringing Sasuke and Sakura together. Now will their relationship last? Why is Sasuke being so secretive around Sakura when graduation comes along...? Sequel to 'Set Up'. Summary sucks sorry. X(

If the summary sucks I promise you that the story will be better!! Please give me a few suggestions. And the 1st ch. will be up tommorrow! I promise.

---------------------------------

Chapter 1 is up of Hugs 'n' Kisses!!!!!


End file.
